


Hodgins teaches Addy a little something something

by TemptedForTea



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptedForTea/pseuds/TemptedForTea
Summary: Zack asks for Hodgins' help on how to be passionate. Hodgins decides that a hands-on approach is necessary.New Fanfic Author here! Comments / Critiques welcome!!
Relationships: Zack Addy/Jack Hodgins
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125





	Hodgins teaches Addy a little something something

"Hodgins, I need some help." Addy started, interrupting the silence as they both worked on some late night research in the lab. 

"What's up, the numbers not working out? Hodgins asked, "Did you take into account the-"

"Of course I did" Addy interrupted, "That's not it. It seems that I'm not passionate enough"

"Not passionate eno… Oh-ho-ho you mean in bed! And you've came to The Hodge-master for help." Hodgins grandstanded, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"No, I'm coming to you, Hodgins." Addy corrected with some confusion. "I thought I made that clear." 

Hodgins gave an exasperated sigh, "Yes, I am the Hodge-master. Now come, tell me your worries young sapling." Hodgins said with a flourish, and then corrected himself "and by sapling, I mean you".

"Ah. Well I was with Naomi, sexually, again, but she complained that she didn't feel any passion from me. I did all the techniques you told me about, but there must be something else." Addy finished, looking at Hodgins expectantly.

"Well…" Hodgins began, unsure how to teach passion to someone who acted like a robot 90% of the time. "Passion is… You have to… when you..."

"You're not making any sense, Hodgins. Just tell me what you do." Addy broke in, obviously annoyed at Hodgins' botched explaining.

"It's not that simple, Zack. You just have to let yourself feel and it snowballs between two people and becomes passion." Hodgins tried to explain, but Addy's face remained blank.

"It's not like I can turn my nervous system off, of course I feel the whole time" he stated, annoyance growing.

"That's not … ugh" Hodgins sighed, not sure how to explain passion to a normal person, let alone Zack. "Listen, we're going to have to switch things up. You can't explain what the color blue looks like to someone who's blind, you have to give them sight" 

"I've heard about a new stem cell treatment for possibly curing blindness, but I don't think they're anywhere near peer reviewed publica-" Addy started off on a fast talking tangent before Hodgins cut him off.

"Zack! That was just a metaphor, I mean were going to have to have you _experience_ passion. I can't just tell you about it." Hodgins explained, walking up right next to Zack and leaning casually on the table he was working at.

"Ah, I see. But if I could just experience it, wouldn't I have with Naomi?" He asked, still confused.

"Nope, you see _you_ " Hodgins reached out and grabbed Addy's chin, forcing them to lock eyes, "need a good _hands-on_ teacher" he finished as he licked his lips suggestively.

"Okaay, are there even teachers for that? Or are you suggesting I hire a prostitute? I guess either way, that's what I'd be doing and I'm pretty sure that's still ille-" Zack went on, not quite catching the hint still, until Hodgins interrupted again.

"No Zack, no prostitutes. I already told you why that's a bad idea." He started, doubting his ability to get through to Zack. "I'm talking about ... _me._ " he finished as he reached out and pulled Zack to stand in front of him.

"Oh." Zack was quiet for a moment and Hodgins was suddenly worried that he made the wrong move. "You mean like homosexual relations between the two of us"

"Yes, Zack, that's what I mean. Though we only have to go as far as you're comfortable." Hodgins answered casually as he slid a hand under Zack's researcher's jacket to place it under his arm and then slide it slowly down to his hip. 

"I guess it's not unusual to experiment sexually with men even while maintaining sexual relations with women, nowadays or throughout history." Addy thought aloud.

"Yep, thats called bisexual or sometimes bi-curious" Hodgins offerred, reaching out his other hand to mimic the first when Zack didn't seem to mind the feeling. "And I'll go ahead and let you know" he began as he pulled Zack closer to him by his hips, bringing their faces closer together. "I'm just as good with men, as with women" we finished in a husky whisper.

"I don't understand why you're whispering, there's no one else here" Zack stated normally, but Hodgins could tell by the slight hitch in his breath and reddening of the tips of his ears that he was beginning to feel it.

"First lesson, a well executed whisper is an important part of passion" Hodgins whispered close to Zack's ear, and then blew on it gently. He interrupted Zack as he started to speak again by grabbing his face to turn it to face his own - "Second lesson, no more speaking unless you're uncomfortable with something. Nod if you're good with that." Zack nodded slowly.

Hodgins brought his face closer so that their lips were almost touching. "Good" he murmured against them and reached out his tongue to lick at Zack's bottom lip, which earned him another sharp breath. "It's important you just focus on your senses, and not think too much", he murmured against them again, this time leaning in to bite Addy's bottom lip softly.

"And, it's important to both make your partner want something and take what you want." He continued, their lips still not quite touching. "Is there something you want ... Zack?" He asked, breath hot against Zack's.

Hodgins opened his eyes to see that Zack's face was flushed, but his eyes were still open - he was thinking too much. "Close your eyes" Hodgins whispered and he saw Zack obey. He nudged Zack's nose with his own. "You want to kiss me, don't you?" He asked quietly. After a hesitation, he saw Zack nod. 

"Then, not because I want you to, but, because _you_ want to,…. kiss me… and make sure you appreciate every feeling of it" he whispered gravelly. Zack barely hesitated again before slowly leaning forward the negligible distance to push their lips together. Zack moaned slightly into the kiss as he reached forward and grabbed Hodgins hips instinctually bringing them closer together. 

Zack's mouth moved against Hodgins, searching for more. Hodgins opened his mouth, letting Zack explore the inside as he moaned softly with the new feeling and Hodgins' tongue against his own. Hodgins moved a hand into Zack's hair, pulling his hair softly as they moved against each other. After a few minutes they broke away, breathing hard and flushed.

"That, my friend, was some passion", Hodgins laughed approvingly. 

"Amazing," Zack breathed, "I hate it. I-i feel like I wasn't in control." 

"That's good my man, that's what passion is all about." Hodgins said as he slid his hand down to grab Zack's ass. "How about we continue?"

"Yes, please. This is fascinating." Zack quickly replied. "In fact, blood has already been rushing to my- " Hodgins interrupted him again by pulling their groins together, rubbing softly so that they could feel the outline of each other's hard member though their pants. The movement surprised Zack, who threw his hand up, unsure what to do. 

"Remember Zack, don't talk, don't think, just feel." Hodgins gave in another husky whisper as he put their foreheads together. "Close your eyes." Zack did so, hands still up awkwardly. "Do you feel me against you?" He continued, still softly rubbing their clothed hard-ons together. Zack nodded, swallowing visibly. 

"Do you want to touch me Zack?" Hodgins asked quietly, emphasizing it by slipping a few fingers under Zack's shirt where his hands were still on his hips and rubbing his bare skin. Zack's breath hitched again as he nodded quickly.

"Then do it," Hodgins finished by slightly scratching the back of Zack's hip. Zack surprised him by immediately moving his hands back down to grasp tightly onto Hodgins' hips, pulling them closer to grind together harder and then sliding his hands into Hodgins' pants to settle again on his hips, fingers continuously moving against his skin. 

Hodgins groaned deeply at the desire he felt from Zack, "Feels so good, Zack" he growled as he bucked his hips. Zack made a small whimper at the feeling and then moved his head forward to claim Hodgins' lips again, mouth moving hungry and greedy and Hodgins happily reciprocated. Hodgins groaned again as Zack sucked on his tongue, and then moved his hands to the front of Zack's pants, slowly unbuttoning his jeans.

Zack got the hint quickly and moved to Hodgins' button and zipper well, moaning when they were both released and he could feel the wet spot forming from precome on Hodgins cock. "Feel how much I want you?" Hodgins asked in a heavy whisper and Zack moaned and nodded, quickly moving Hodgins' hand to feel the wetness on his own dick.

Hodgins spread the precome around the head, eliciting another moan from Zack as he spoke, "I see that you're really enjoying this as well". He then flipped them around so that Zack was against the table, pushing him down so that he was sitting on it. Hodgins fit himself between Zack's legs, appreciating the perfect height of the table by rubbing their bare cocks together with his hand. 

"Zack, tell me if you're uncomfortable with something" he repeated from earlier, "but I guarantee this will feel good". He pulled Zack's pants and underwear down, Zack raising his hips from the table to help, and then stepped away for the second it took to get them completely off.

He stepped back in quickly, kissing Zack and stroking their dicks together to distract him from his nudity. Zack moaned into the kiss, reaching his hands around to Hodgins' ass, squeezing tightly as he rocked him into the strokes, bringing friction between their dicks.

"Fuck, dude, that feels great" Hodgin groaned as he let it continue for a few more moments, Zack making small moans into his mouth. Hodgins then broke the kiss, pushing Zack's chest so he leaned back on his elbows, and then dropped to his knees. Zack watched him curiously, but followed Hodgins' rules and didn't ask anything. 

Hodgins grabbed Zack's throbbing member to bring it towards his mouth. He licked the precome from the head of Zack's leaking cock, mixing it with saliva around it and under the rim, bringing a gasp from Zack and more precome spilling out. Hodgins then brought the entire head into his mouth, sucking on it while he used his tongue to slip in the slit and massage around the rim.

As he pleasured along Zack's dick, bringing small moans escaping from his mouth, Hodgins grabbed the 'emergency' packet of lube and condom from his pocket. He tore open the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He teased around Zack's entrance, and slipped a finger just past the clenched muscle - wiggling it to get Zack used to the feeling. When Zack didn't protest, he took him deeper into his throat and simultaneously plunged his finger deeper. 

Zack's muscles clenched at the intrusion before relaxing from the pleasure he felt inside of Hodgins mouth. Hodgins sucked like a pro as he pumped his finger inside of Zack, and then added a second with little resistance. He scissored them, stretching Zack's muscles. When Zack moved his hips slightly in discomfort, he removed his fingers part way and lightly rubbed the bundle of nerves waiting there. Zack immediately moaned and jerked his hips down, trying to get Hodgins fingers there again.

Hodgins marvelled inwardly at the reaction, not everyone was as sensitive there, and rubbed it directly a couple more times before pumping them in deeper again, switching between stretching him and pumping his fingers in and out to run against his prostate. Zack started moving his hips with the thrusts, both into Hodgins mouth and onto his fingers.

With a lewd 'pop' that he had mastered, he removed his mouth from Zack's dick and stood up. Zack whined quietly when he removed his fingers, and then watched Hodgins, eyes heavy with desire, as he ripped open the condom and rolled it onto his dick, adding more lube. Hodgins lined up to Zack's entrance and teased the entrance, bringing impatient whines from him. 

"Zack," he began, grabbing Zack's thighs and pushing them forward to make it easier on Zack, "Tell me what you want" he finished with a whisper.

Zack wiggled his hips, still giving small whines as the tip of Hodgins' dick just barely nudged in and out of his puckered rim. "You," he gasped "inside." He finished simply and Hodgins congratulated himself inwardly on the lack of scientific ranting as he slowly pushed inside Zack. 

The head popped inside with a hiss from Zack, and Hodgins stilled, waiting for him to get used to it. Hodgins felt like he was going to lose it with how warm and soft Zack was inside, but he reached a still lubed hand and pumped Zack's dick. As Zack relaxed, he pushed in further, groaning from the tightness as Zack moaned from feeling more and more filled.

Hodgins paused once he was completely buried and let Zack just move around him, stretching with the new intrusion. "You good, Zack?" He asked, leaning over him on the table without moving too much inside of him.

Zack looked up with tears in the corners of his eyes as he grabbed the front of Hodgins shirt and brought him down into a forceful kiss. He moved a hand to Hodgins' hips and pulled, begging him to move. Hodgins obliged and pulled out slowly before pushing back in completely. Zack moaned into the kiss with need. "Hodgins", he moaned, grabbing a fistful of Hodgins' hair and repeating his name as Hodgins sped up his pace, pumping faster and harder as Zack cried out underneath him.

Hodgins grabbed Zack's hips, tilting them so that he could hit his prostate with his thrusts, grunting each time each penetrated Zack, echoing Zack's cries of pleasure. After a few more heavy thrusts, Zack cried Hodgins name and pulled Hodgins close, muscles contracting as he came hard onto his and Hodgins' shirts. Hodgins pumped a few more times with Zack's muscles clenching around him and then released as well, biting Zack's neck in the intense pleasure. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, breathing heavily until they regained their senses. 

"Passion is intense … and sticky" Zack commented, interrupting the silence and touching his shirt. "I wonder how the levels of hormones change between sex and 'passionate' sex" he continued aloud as Hodgins chuckled and pulled his now soft dick out of him. "Maybe we should try attaching sensors next time to get readings. ... Do you think we'd have to get that cleared by Cam?"

Hodgins threw away the condom and zipped up his pants before pausing, "Next time? You're up for going again?"

"Well I did ask you for help with a woman, but our roles were switched here - although very informational sti- Ah!" He stopped from trying to get up with a yelp.

"Ah, sorry dude - it's more painful your first time. Just stay there for a bit and I'll help you" Hodgins grabbed his pants and boxers and helped slip them on, and then cleaned up both their shirts while listening to Zack rattle on.

"- and considering there's physical evidence that you enjoyed yourself too, I think it's only logical that we continue." 

Hodgins helped Zack sit up carefully and then surprised him with a soft kiss, "Yeah, Zack, I like that idea too" he said softly as he felt a thrill at the future times Zack was promising him.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll add more of HodginsxAddy if there's interest!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
